New Love?
by GraceIsMyMiddleName
Summary: Set Just After Lady knight. With two weddings comming up and a new relationship forming, how will Kel and Dom do? With a new man after Kel what will Dom do? KD or K? KD UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Any of the characters! Nor do I own any of the books copyrights or w/e. I do own the actual paper back books andI love to read them!

* * *

Kel sighed.

Lalasa fretted around her as she sat still on the stool. Today was Raul's and Buri's wedding. Today she would finally see Dom.

They had both been busy, and hadn't had time to talk to one another all that much. There was the occasional light conversation at the mess hall, but meals were quick since Kel had large mounds of paperwork and Dom was running around being the best man.

It was a beautiful blue dress that hugged her curves just right. No doubt Lalasa had made it just for her, and definitely spent a long time on it. Of course se wouldn't accept any money for it. Kel turned and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The neckline showed the swell of her breasts, but was still modest. The entire neckline, hems for the sleeves, and hem along the bottom of the skirt were bordered with an intricate silver design. To say the dress was lovely was an understatement. Lalasa had even found a silver belt that she could use to put her sword on, and still accentuate the dress perfectly.

With a light touch of makeup, Kel was off to the wedding celebration.

* * *

Dom through his tunic on quickly, combed his hair, and ran out of the door. 'Being best man is not all that much fun,' he cursed in his head, he was going to be late even though it was still two hours before the wedding. 'Great, I get to look forward to this again at Meatheads wedding! At least Kel will be the maid of honor and I will have someone I enjoy to talk to. _And beautiful to look at._"

Oh Great! Here we go again. I thought I had settled this. I think of her only platonically, right, platonically! Even if I get jealous at any guys around her, even though they are her friends and are not interested in her like that, it is just brotherly right?

Who am I kidding? 'Damn! Meathead was right when he said that it looked like I liked her more than just friends.'

Rounding the corner and meeting Raul were they had agreed upon.

"You got the ring?" asked Raul.

"Mithros!" replied Dom turning around and running back to his quarters.

Chuckling to himself Raul stayed were he was waiting for his best man, and sergeant to return. 'What am I ever to do with him?' Chuckling again, he smiled at the thought.

* * *

TaraBear!

So how was it? This is my second fic, and my first Kel/Dom. Btw I love those two together! Please review; otherwise I probably won't do a chapter two if people don't like it. Well hop you like! Read my other fic if you are a RK fan! It's a KK one-shot.


	2. Author Note

Author note:

This is my first one of these things I have ever written! Well just to let you all know I will keep the story going, but I am going out of town for a convention, so I will not be able to update as quickly as I wanted to! Thank you to **Lutefa**, and **Goddess of Reality**!

**Lutefa**: Well so far I have only been in two weddings. I'm only fifteen, so I still have lots to go. My first time I was a candle lighter-big whoop- to my older guy cousins wedding. Can we say boring! Next I was fourteen-last year- at my older girl cousins wedding. She was like a sister to me, in fact I am closer to her than to my own brother, and I was once again a candle lighter, but I was also a hostess and lots of other things. I had to do so much work, and I wasn't even maid of honor! Oh well it was way fun, and my cousin and I got closer so it was great.

**Goddess of Reality**: Thank you so much for reviewing:hands out cookie: THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 2

Still don't own any characters! Darn!

Okay Finally an update! I know! I've been super busy making up all the fricken homework I missed, dealing with family, and friends who are slightly insane! Oh well Hope you like this chapter! It has fluff in it just for you. I'm still not sure on how Tortall weddings are held, so I will just be vague in the description and vola! No worries! I hope! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! It makes me feel fuzy inside t know people read this and like it! YAY! Thanks!

**Lioness31**- Thank you so much for reviewing. I love kel dom fics too!

**Joy-phoenix-dragon**- Thank you so much for reviewing! I will do my best to make dom jealous and totally in love with our dear lady knight! I want to make him blush!

**LadyKnightofHollyrose**- Thank you so much! Hope u like it!

**Ladykeladryofmindelan**- Thank you too! I really like your comment!

Okay here it goes! ……….

Dom stood handsomely beside his commander at the alter watching Buri, his commander's soon to be wife, walk down the isle.

_I Wonder what kel would look like coming down the isle? No doubt beautiful._ 'Whoa! Not now! Mithros please let me just get through the wedding without making a fool of myself!' thought Dom.

The rest of the ceremony went by in flash. Dom kept sneaking glances at Kel from the corner of his eye and Wolset had to elbow him when it came time to give Raoul the ring.

Finally the Bride and Groom kissed and danced their first dance as a couple.

After dancing with maid of honor, who happened to be Thayet, Dom slipped out to find his dear Lady Knight.

Keladry of Mindelan sighed quite loudly as she sat down at a vacant table. Neal had been good company until the music started up and he swept off with Yuki to dance. Her other knight friends were deep in conversation about ladies and she did not want to become involved in that one. They would ask questions she did not the answer to. Sighing again she looked around only to meet a pair of amused blue eyes across the table from her.

"When did you get here?" she gasped out startled.

"Only a moment ago dear Protector of the Small," he drawled.

Kel scowled. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that!" she ranted.

"I'm terribly sorry Lady Knight, Am I offending you?" he continued flirtatiously.

"Oh, Dom stop it please," Kel mumbled. "I dislike it when people call me those names." _Except for you, _she blushed at the thought, but quickly put her 'mask' on.

She wasn't quick enough. "Your mask I slipping dear Keladry," oh how she loved to hear him say her name, he made it sound special. "I would think-"

"Domitian! Domitian is that you? Mithros, I haven't seen you in ages," came a voice from behind Kel

Yay it's a cliffy!

I know it is short but I haven't much time, and I till have tow papers to write by Monday.

I love you all so very much! Thank you! Tara Bear!


	4. Chapter 3Finally!

**Thanks every one for reviewing! Sorry this chapter took forever, but Thanksgiving was one heck of a busy time for me and I had tons of Homework! Oh well I will do my best to make this one longer, another reason why this chapter toke longer. I take forever to write, and I had to read a book for book club that took up all my extra time. Well I better stop before I start rambling More. Hope you Enjoy! TaraBear-a**

* * *

She wasn't quick enough. "Your mask is slipping dear Keladry," oh how she loved to hear him say her name, he made it sound special. "I would think-" 

"Domitian! Domitian is that you? Mithros, I haven't seen you in ages," came a voice from behind Kel

* * *

"Theseus? It couldn't be!" Replied a delighted Dom. "Last time I saw you we were running around covered in mud with wooden swords!" 

"Well you got the covered in mud part right, now he just carries a piece of metal." Kel said as she turned to greet what would seem to be a friend of Dom's. What she did not expect was dancing emerald green eyes set on a very tan and handsome face. Deep brown hair falling down to cover the sparkling eyes. He smiled causing Kel to come out of her stupidity.

"Well who would this charming fair maiden be?" asked an amused Theseus, eyebrow raised like Neal and Dom's.

"Oh yes! Theseus Silvirus of Verona Peak meet the lovely Protector of the small," Kel scowled, "Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan," replied Dom in a cheery voice noticing Kel's small blush and scowl at his mention of his favorite nickname for her tied along with 'Mother'.

"So this is the Lady Knight that Dom wrote abut! I've heard nothing but the best and then some!" boasted Theseus. Kel blushed prettily, but quickly set her mask in place as she pondered over what 'best and then some' meant.

"Thes!" scowled Dom, blushing.

"Now, Now, dear Dom," chuckled Thes. Turning to Kel interrupting her pondering he asked politely, "Lady Knight, would you honor me with this dance?"

Looking stunned Kel nodded in acceptance. Turning to Dom she said, "I would go visit Lord Raoul before he dies of boredom. It seems Buri is being attacked by court ladies." She smiled and then took the Offered arm from Thes.

* * *

'YaYaYaYa," thought Dom. 'She sure can be a mother, but that's what I love about her.' 

"e'loe Dom! Come to save me?" asked a bored and irritated Raoul. "Seems my _wife_ is busy." He scowled.

Chuckling Dom sat beside his Commander. "It seems she too is not wholly enjoying it," he replied as they watched the bride. They could tell she was smiling forcible. "You should save her you know, seeing as you're her _Husband_," Dom spoke.

"You know you have a point there," murmured Raoul. "I think I will be her Knight in shinning armor and whisk her out to the dance floor. I may hate parties, but I should try to make the most out of my wedding."

"Right you are my lord," grinned Dom.

* * *

"So Lady Keladry, I am glad to finally meet you. After all I have heard of you from my friend there," said Thes. 

"Just Kel please," she said smiling as they saw Dom sitting down with Raoul. "It seems you know more about me than I know myself!" she joked.

"Well according to my trusty resource you are incredibly good with a glaive, and so with a sword, and even pretty good at jousting! I will be truthful, though, you are incredibly more beautiful in person than on paper," Kel blushed, "but my dear friend did do you justice."

"Why thank you kind sir, but if you don't mind me asking, what about you? Dom is talks now and then of old friends, but I never catch names." Kel retorted blushing, but slipping her mask on. 'Dom wrote about me, and possible said I looked good, I must be dreaming.' She thought.

"Well I was once one of the own, but I had to quite that wonderful life to take care of Verona when my father passed away." He said not at al phased.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry for bringing it up," she said sorrowfully.

"I am not at all offended Lady Knight!" he cut her off. The song ended, and they parted turning to find Dom looking at them. He quickly jerked his head in another direction trying in vain to make it look as if he was staring at them.

* * *

'Just look at them' thought Dom miserably, he HAD been having a jolly time with Kel until Thes showed up. Sure he and Thes went way back, but he was just getting started with his flirting. Now he watched them talking quietly as they danced. 'I'm not jealous, nope, just upset, ya that's it, upset.' 

The song ended and they parted. Not expecting them to look his direction he continued staring. Suddenly Kel turned to him. 'Crap!' looking at anything but the pair as they walked his direction.

* * *

'Was that Jealousy in his eyes?" Kel thought. 'No, I'm must be imagining things!' 

Walking over she sat by him, and Thes sat down on his other side.

* * *

**Hope this was longer, I am not sure, but I need some sleep, and I have to quit sometime. Think I have enough page beaks? Well i didn't want to put little stars or accross the page so I used those nifty things! I will try to make the next one even longer! YaY! THANKYOU ALL I LOVE YOU SOME MUCH IT HURTS! –Got that somewhere, not quite sure but I like it s ya. TaraBear**


	5. Chapter 4

**We all know I don't own any of them except my charming Thes! He is my creation! Thank you all for reviewing! It really makes me feel good! **

**Previous Chapter:**

'Was that Jealousy in his eyes?" Kel thought. 'No, I'm must be imagining things!'

Walking over she sat by him, and Thes sat down on his other side.

* * *

"So Thes, how have you been?" blurted out Dom trying to save himself and steer a conversation as far away from him as possible. "I hear that your mother is doing pretty good, and that Verona Peak is rather prosperous!"

"Well yes mother is doing great, in fact she told me to say 'Hello to that Domitan' and 'that he should visit his favorite adoptive Aunt more often.' She is rather lively lately since she will be moving to court for a year. She thinks that I am more than capable to take care of myself and Verona and that she should have some fun herself." Informed Thes. "We have been doing very well lately, and even have enough money for me to come to court to try to find a wife. Seems that my mother won't let me alone until I find one." Sighed Thes. "She can be rather annoying when she wants something."

Both Dom and Thes laughed. "I think I would like to meet your mother sometime, Thes. She seems like someone I would like." Kel said finally joining the conversation. Dom looked at her strangely, but continued catching up with Thes.

Kel grew tired of the stories, even though amusing, said she was off to pester a certain Knight Master of hers and get back at him for something.

Now it was just Dom and Thes. They talked lightly for a few minutes until the conversation turned to the prospect of a wife for Thes.

"Now Dom, I know you are quite familiar with the court ladies, war or no war, and I was wondering if there was anyone out there I might find myself head over heals in love with?" asked an eager Thes.

"Well lately _with_ the war I have not spent much time at court, and I have not been infatuated for some time with any. It's been awhile, and _if_ I were to tell you a few fair maiden's names I would need to know what you were looking for." Replied Dom a little miffed with the war comment.

"Well I would like her to be pretty, and thin, but not overly so." Answered Thes not at all affected. "I would not like to be with a simpering woman, beautiful or not, and preferably one with a nice personality," said Thes.

Dom thought a few moments, but all he could think about was how perfect Kel was. How her hair had grown longer since her squire years with the own, and how she _had_ grown up, shaping herself perfectly in his eyes. And her _eyes, _they were their beautiful dreamers hazel as ever. He felt like he could lose himself in them forever.

"Dom?" said Thes for the third time. "Dom, are you okay? You spaced out there. I was a bit worried there. Didn't know you would take finding me a wife so seriously that you would go so deep into thought."

Dom blushed remembering what he was thinking about. "Sorry, just thinking about the ladies that I know. I can't think of any that would catch your fancy," 'because you were thinking of Kel, not other ladies.' "But if you give me a night I may remember one." Replied Dom quickly explaining himself.

"Why thank you sergeant!" said an excited Thes. "Now I have one quick question before I go find a dance partner," said Thes.

"Ask away oh might Thes!" chuckled Dom at his friends seriousness.

"Are you taken by the Lady Knight you wrote so much about?" asked a grinning Thes.

Dom blushed hard. "Wha- You mean Kel? I uh- Me?" stuttered a flustered Dom. 'If he finds out he will stop at nothing to tease me mercilessly!' "Where did that come form! I have been friends with her since her Squire years!" said Dom.

"Well from what I gathered from your writing is that you cared deeply for her, even if you wouldn't show it," said an amused Thes. "Or even admit it to yourself."

'Note to self. Don't write any more letters with the word Kel in it to Thes. Got it.'

"Well for your information I am not infatuated with a certain Lady Knight," 'Just head-over-heals in _Love_ with her,' "and I would appreciate if we left it at that." Replied Dom.

"Sure thing Dom." Said an amused Thes. "Well now if you don't mind I would like to ask a certain Lady Knight for another dance, seeing as I would not be interfering with any of your plans." Said a grinning Thes. He walked off towards Kel who was sitting next to a red faced Raoul.

'What does he mean he wouldn't be interrupting any plans? Oh no! He likes her!"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! What now! Dommy has competition ! What is he going to do? And Thes! Does he like Kel? I know I wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but it is the longest yet, and I thought that waiting a few more days and making it longer sounded worse than just giving you a shorter version now. You tell me! Thank you for reviewing! Keep it coming! Should I put another character in? Like a court lady? It would spice it up more if I did. Please review! Thanks so much! TaraBear**


	6. Chapter 5

So I won't try to give some outrageous explaination as to why I didn't update. But I will let you know. I had Finals, then new classes, then I had writers block and didn't feel any enthusiasm in writing anything. I am not promising any more updates soon, because I am still busy, but I still wish to write more. I'm sorry for the long wait, and I hope you don't mind the shortness. Thanks for hanging in there--

Previously:

"Are you taken by the Lady Knight you wrote so much about?" asked a grinning Thes.

Dom blushed hard. "Wha- You mean Kel? I uh- Me?" stuttered a flustered Dom. 'If he finds out he will stop at nothing to tease me mercilessly!' "Where did that come form! I have been friends with her since her Squire years!" said Dom.

"Well from what I gathered from your writing is that you cared deeply for her, even if you wouldn't show it," said an amused Thes. "Or even admit it to yourself."

'Note to self. Don't write any more letters with the word Kel in it to Thes. Got it.'

"Well for your information I am not infatuated with a certain Lady Knight," 'Just head-over-heals in _Love_ with her,' "and I would appreciate if we left it at that." Replied Dom.

"Sure thing Dom." Said an amused Thes. "Well now if you don't mind I would like to ask a certain Lady Knight for another dance, seeing as I would not be interfering with any of your plans." Said a grinning Thes. He walked off towards Kel who was sitting next to a red faced Raoul.

'What does he mean he wouldn't be interrupting any plans? Oh no! He likes her!"

* * *

Walking over towards the interesting Lady knight, Thes thought about Dom's reaction. Over the years the two of them had kept in touch with each other after he had to leave the Own. He would write of old friends, the pranks between the Queen's Riders and the Own, but then one day he wrote back about a young courageous girl who was in training to become a knight.

Over the next few years the letters would frequently involve her name and some of the trials she had overcome. His childhood friends seemed to care deeply for her, whether or not it was just friends. He could see through his friend's actions, and found that he might very well love the girl. And knowing him, he would never make a move over the 'friendship' line.

Sighing to himself, he lightly tapped the young woman's shoulder.

Hazel eyes peaked up at him through long eyelashes. "Would you care for another dance?" he inquired.

Smiling up at him, she stood and took his hand, "I would love to."

Twirling around the dance floor with Thes she joked lightly, "So you and Dom used to run around with wooden swords?"

Thes chuckled and replied, "Yes, in fact, we even got out the broom stick horses every now and then!"

Kel chuckled and looked around the room. Buri and Raoul were dancing more towards the middle of the stage. Alana was talking to George in the corner and the King and Queen were talking to a group of nobles. Scanning the room she looked for Dom.

"He's over by the punch bowl looking quite dejected at having to wait to ask you dance, and probably scheming to try and cut in," stated an amused Thes.

Turning her head sharply to look at him and trying to control the blush that she was sure was already beat red. "I don't know what your talking about!" Kel exclaimed.

"But dear Lady Knight, I'm sure you do," replied a mischievous Thes.

* * *

Looking over at the blushing Kel and flirting Thes, Dom scowled. 'It's now or never,' He thought. 'I can cut in, dance the last few measures of the song, then say since it's so short that we should dance another!'

Striding over to the pair, he taped on Thes's shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" He asked cheerily.

"Not at all my friend," replied Thes, who ten stepped away and headed towards a group of court ladies.

Taking Kel's hand in his and slipping his other arm down to her trim waist. "I never got to tell you earlier, but you look quite beautiful Lady Knight!" said Dom.

"Why thank you kind sir, you look quite hansom yourself! But I am no lady!" replied Kel playing back at his flirtatiousness.

"Oh, but you are!" replied Dom, sounding way to much like Thes.


	7. Chapter 6

Okay on with the Chapter! Sorry it takes me forever to update, and most likely this will be a short chapter. I started reading the Mediator series by Meg Cabot and have not been on to update. Right now I am really upset because I bought book 5 when I needed to buy book 4! I know I am an idiot, but still, I have this book in front of me yelling 'read me! Read me!' Plus I got sick today and had nothing else to do, so here is your next update. P.S. I am ending the ball scene because it is taking forever!

Kel blushed and ducked her head to try and hide it. It was no use; he had already seen it and was going to use it to his advantage.

"It seems you can't stop blushing today, my Lady!" said Dom in a teasing voice.

The song ended and the musicians were going on a break. 'Darn! There goes my chance at another dance!'

Before Kel could even muster up the courage to look him in the eye and say something that involved 'meat' and 'lady', she was dragged off in another direction.

"Let's get some fresh air." Said Dom over his shoulder.

Weaving between the crowd of people Kel noticed that Dom had not let g of her hand, and had intertwined their fingers. Coming out of the room into the crisp air, Dom led them to a clearing where they could see the stars.

"It's good to see you again," he said softly. "I really missed you, you know." He turned and faced her. There was no word to describe how beautiful she looked just now. The moon shone down on her upturned face, and reflected itself in hr dreamer's eyes. Oh, how he loved her.

It started out as simply platonic when she was a squire, and turned into best friends when she became a Knight. Then it almost turned brotherly until he saw how she turned into a woman right before his eyes. His feelings started getting mixed up, and then there was the whole Blayce incident. Mithros! As soon as he got the news of Kel's running off he wanted to grab a horse and chase after her. Of course he did do that, but he got permission and more men. He came out of his thoughts when he heard her voice.

"I missed you too. The only reason the trip here with Neal was halfway decent was the thought of seeing you again," said Kel. Realizing what had just slipped out of her mouth she quickly tried to save herself from being found out. "And also seeing Raoul and Buri and Yuki and well the own…." Trailing off because she realized she was rambling like an idiot. 'Mithros! I almost spilled my heart out there!' Hoping her response wasn't too messed up; she took her eyes off the lovely sky and turned to face Dom.

Dom having trouble hearing the last of Kel's reply, leaned in to decipher her rushed words. She suddenly moved to face him, bringing them nose to nose with Kel looking up.

They froze. Kel's mind went a complete blank. The only thing she could think of was that Dom looked incredibly handsome in the dark and that if she just brought herself up another half an inch she could find out if his lips were as soft as they looked.

Dom, recovering quicker, thought to himself. 'Come on, kiss her! She looks like she wants it, and you could tell her how you feel! You can do it, just lean down and find out if she tastes like lavender, just like she smells after she cleans up'

"Kel? Dom? Are you out here? We need help cleaning up?" Alana's voice broke through the stillness. Kel jumped back a foot and Dom quickly stood up straight from where he was leaning down to.

Clearing his throat Dom eased the awkward silence. "We better help Alana, otherwise she may threaten to take us to the practice courts!" With that he opened the door for Kel.

Coming out of her shock, Kel complied hastily.

Neither of the pair noticed a shadow-like figure walk out into the night from the edge clearing they had previously stood.

Ohh! Who is the mysterious Shadow-Man? I will grant the person who reviews and guesses right something they want to happen in the next chapter. (As long as it is reasonable….and plausible)

Tarabear


	8. Chapter 7 SORRY!

No excuse…well I have many but most of all lack of inspiration. Sorry to all my readers

Don't own anything except Thes

_Last chapter..._

"Kel? Dom? Are you out here? We need help cleaning up?" Alana's voice broke through the stillness. Kel jumped back a foot and Dom quickly stood up straight from where he was leaning down to.

Clearing his throat Dom eased the awkward silence. "We better help Alana, otherwise she may threaten to take us to the practice courts!" With that he opened the door for Kel.

Coming out of her shock, Kel complied hastily.

Neither of the pair noticed a shadow-like figure walk out into the night from the edge clearing they had previously stood.

Ch 7 Kel's mind

Kel lay on her bed pondering the strange events that happened earlier. Neither she nor Do could look at each other without blushing. Alana had commented on how we kept blushing only causing their faces to heat more. Sighing she turned on her side and attempted to go to sleep for the third time.

She closed her eyes and an image of Dom leaning forward to—Her eyes flashed open. _To what Kel? Kiss you? Stop fooling yourself. He doesn't like you like that. To him your just another one of the 'guys'_

Sighing again she turned back onto her back. Forcing away any thoughts of the charming sergeant, she closed her eyes to a not so fitful sleep.

* * *

Sorry I just can't find anything to inspire me at the moment. I almost killed the story, but I want to finish it so I will keep writing on it every now and then. It was my first story and I realize all my horrible mistakes with it and I hate it, but I am determined to finish it! Sorry – TaraBear 


End file.
